


Creatively Named PBG Hardcore Drabble Collection

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: PBG Hardcore series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, I figured I needed one of these for Hc, M/M, because I'm pretty weak for this fandom, probably various ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Some drabbles. About PBG Hardcore.





	1. Graveyard (MC5)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take any of this as a reflection of any of the real life people. The ships are just shipping characters and not in any way trying to force anything on real people, and nothing any of the characters say should be interpreted as reflective of the real life people. (I mean for one McJones isn't hot garbage here OOOHHHH) But in all seriousness, please enjoy.

An empty grave. That was far too common. Usually there was too little to bury, or even none at all.

Barry’s was the only one with a whole body in it. Somehow that was fitting- he was usually the last of us left standing. His sunglasses had shattered, but what was left of them had covered his eyes. He'd almost looked peaceful, like he was just sleeping.

Jared’s was just a token gesture though, with an empty bowl buried there. We’d considered burying mushrooms too, but they were too valuable a food source. Jared would want us to eat them, not waste them on sentiment.

There wasn't anything left of Dean either, but we couldn't think of anything to bury there instead. He didn't adore anything in this world except the people in it. All we could do for him is let his spirit sleep with the ones he'd lived loving.

Ray dissolved too quickly to save anything but his glasses, but I'd come up with a better idea than digging a hole just for those. Instead, we planted red flowers all around it. He would have liked that.

Stewart… well, we buried his jacket. It was charred, but it was still somewhat intact. Any more thought into it would have hurt too much.

And mine… well, I had the privilege of watching Jeff carry what was left back home. All torn up, but he made sure it was laid to rest under the curse that he blamed on my demise.

I knew if I stuck around much longer I'd have to watch him be brought to his grave as well. It'd be better just to wait to greet him on the other side. As Jeff cast a glance towards the line of crosses, I sighed. I wished I could have been there to comfort him more than anything, but I couldn't do a thing but stare, and that was hurting too much.

Besides, everyone else was probably missing me anyways.


	2. Relief

Sometimes, Dean would quietly sneak out of the house at night, careful not to wake anyone, and find a good place to just vent a bit. Let out all those feelings that were pent up in his chest. Scream at the sky, or at something else.

Once he felt he was far enough away he couldn’t be heard, but not far enough that any monsters could catch him off guard, he sat down in the middle of the field and let all the feelings he’d been biting back bubble to the surface. Stupid McJones, stupid idiot, stupid heart for caring about what that idiot thought.

“Are you proud of me?”, Dean asked a nearby flower feebly.

The flower didn’t answer. Of course it didn’t, it was a fucking flower, not McJones! But still, he was alone and no one else would listen so this would have to do.

“I’ve come so far! I’ve done so much! I’m getting good at this fighting thing!”, he shouted. “S-so why won’t you say you’re proud of me? Why won’t you tell me I’m good at this?”

Still just dead silence, but his emotions were bubbling over and he couldn’t stop them. “When will I be good enough for you, huh? When I make you look like a fucking idiot? When I make you feel like no matter what you do it won’t be enough because I’m always so fucking far past you that it’s worthless to try to reach me?”

More dead silence. He felt tears forming, hot and wet.

“What do I have to do to make you look at me! Why won’t you just stop seeing me as your weird friend and start seeing me as your equal! A-a-as…”

Even to a flower, the words hurt too much to form above a whisper. “A-as someone worth loving…”

No more coherent thoughts came out, just wails in the shape of words, not ceasing until a sudden touch to his shoulder startled them away. For a fleeting minute, he thought this was a fairy tale. Thought his prince had heard his cries and came to chase his doubts away. But when he turned, he saw someone much different.

“You know, you can always talk to me instead of a dandelion,” Barry half laughed.

Dean felt a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding seep out of his lungs. “It’s not your problem,” he muttered, picking at the flower.

He got a hug that felt a bit warmer than he’d expected in return. “I’m your friend. You are my problem.”

Something about that made him giggle and bury himself in the hug. The gentle circles rubbed on his back didn’t do anything to stop the tears, but made them feel somehow less bitter and more cathartic.

“You can do a lot better than him,” Barry assured him softly. “He doesn’t deserve someone as great as you, especially not after making you feel like that.”

Somehow, that made Dean feel a bit better. Someone thought he deserved better, and honestly, that gaping wound in his heart made him want to agree. “...I wanna forget how he makes me feel,” Dean muttered. “I want someone who makes me feel giddy and excited and dizzy, like I used to around him, not worthless.”

“You’re so much more than worthless, Dean,” Barry assured him. “You’re worth the world and more.”

As he settled into the hug, Dean started to wonder if maybe not all love felt like a rush. Maybe, did it sometimes just feel like a gentle pull of the tide, letting you forget everything and just float in its wake?

If so, Barry’s love felt leagues better than anything McJones had ever given him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnng hello i love krazab  
> also i take it back mcjones is still hot garbage just a different kind


	3. [Todd -> Jared] Ivory Tower

Todd had no idea how to flirt. He was an all-knowing wizard, but even infinite knowledge didn’t give him a clue as to how to ask someone cute to come over and eat dinner with him. 

 

But, he couldn’t get that cute adventurer out of his mind. Jared was just gorgeous in every way. He was too far gone; totally smitten. If he ever wanted to get this out of his system, he needed to see him and talk to him. He had to ask him out.

 

So, he prepared the perfect gift. Flowers didn’t tend to like him much, always withered away when he touched them, so maybe he should spring for something more practical. He was close to making mushroom soup before realizing he could do something far grander that would make a much bigger impact. He had all this magic, so perhaps he could give him a safeguard. A second chance, just in case something unthinkable happened.

 

He showed up at his house in his best robes and asked politely if Jared was home. His friends seemed confused, but Jared came back with him! A bit more confused screaming than he expected, but maybe that was a common reaction? He certainly knew it was how he felt inside.

 

Was his lovely prince impressed by his home? He hoped so, he’d worked so hard on it! And Jared seemed to calm down a bit when he asked if he was and tried to show him around. He’d sort of forgotten to build normal stairs, though, so he couldn’t show him around as well as he’d hoped.

 

Even still, Jared liked his present. Thought it would be useful, even! The date was going so well, Todd couldn’t believe his luck. He got to make someone who made him so happy to see from afar happy up close. What could be better?

 

Well, other than maybe holding his hand or something. As the night drew to a close, he attempted it, only for Jared to react with confusion.

 

“What are you doing?”, he questioned, not pulling away but clearly not welcoming the gesture.

 

Todd felt cold and drew his hand away at once. “N-nothing!”

 

Jared hadn’t seen this as a date, had he? Well, that was fine. Neither had he. He was just toying with those pathetic humans! That was all! He didn’t want to cry in the slightest. He was detached from all here at his powerful perch. Nothing could matter less to him than one cute boy.

 

Humans were only good for watching futilely run around in circles before ultimately breaking, after all.


	4. [MC6 Dean/McJones] Brave Knight and Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MINECRAFT 6 EPISODE 2

Dean knew this was wrong. He knew it was wrong and creepy and Austin would hate him for it if he ever found out. But, he also knew he had to find some kind of closure, and this was his best idea as to how.

He took off the glasses he’d salvaged from the lava- just a bit warped and singed- and slipped them on Austin’s sleeping face. He did look a lot like his older brother, after all. Maybe he could just push his hair to the side a bit to make it a closer match.

He stepped back and sat back down on the bed opposite him. God, this was super creepy, but he needed to lie to himself. Needed to tell himself McJones was fine, sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him. He just needed to pretend for a minute, then he’d be fine.

And really, he might as well just be sleeping, right? They were gonna get him back, and he’d wake up like nothing had ever happened. It’d just a bad dream, easy to forget.

“You’ll wake up soon,” he promised McJones in a low whisper. “But until then, I’ll be strong.”

He slipped the glasses off Austin’s face and put them on his bedside table. He could be strong, he thought to himself, eyes filled with tears. He’d learned so, so much, and gotten so far. The confused kid McJones had dragged around was long gone, and here he was in his place, standing tall and proud.

Yeah, he could do this. He could lead in McJones’ place. He could be the clever one, the one everyone relied on. And then, wouldn’t his love be so proud of him when he awoke from his long rest with the power of his love?

Like a knight in a fairy tale, he’d fight the wizard and anyone else in his way to revive his fair prince. He had to focus on that. He had to drive himself further and further until he was as flawless as his prince. And, he had to keep faith that he could bring his prince home. He had to believe it.


	5. [MC 6] Tiebreak/Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS LIKE WHOA TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM
> 
> also chad/dodger is the only good hetero ship besides lucahjon it's pure and i want them to be happy and drink coffee and watch zoey 101 together

Dean looked at the hole in the house where Dodger had been blown to bits. He blamed himself a bit; maybe if he hadn’t been so stubborn about wanting to fight his way back instead of run, she wouldn’t have gotten caught in that blast. God, she’d been so brave. Just like Caddy, she’d rushed ahead without hesitation despite not being great at the whole adventuring thing, and just like Caddy, she’d died too soon.

 

His throat burned. This was two junior fighters that he’d tried to be a good example for now, and two that’d died on his watch. But as much as he hated himself, he knew he wasn’t strong enough to be noble and give Dodger her life back with the Totem. This was a gift for McJones. It had always been a gift for McJones, and he knew he’d stand by that, even if his was the only voice crying for his return.

 

“What are we gonna do?”, Chad almost sighed. “I know you guys want McJones back but, Dodger’s our friend!”

 

That made Dean tence up a bit. “McJones is our friend too,” he quickly defended.

 

“Well, Dodger’s  _ my  _ friend,” Chad corrected. “And I think this game would be kinda sucky without her.”

 

Jeff nodded. “So your vote’s for Dodger. Austin? How about you?”

 

“I’m with Chad on this one,” he stated. “Dodger was doing great, and besides, we don’t need McJones! We’re doing fine without him!”

 

Ouch. Dean felt a bit betrayed. Rather show off than save his own brother? Cold. 

 

“Gonna put your pride before reason?”, Jeff mumbled. “Not to say Dodger wasn’t invaluable but, well, McJones…”

 

There, finally! Someone who saw sense. Dean smiled a tiny bit. “I wanna bring my beautiful boy home,” he admitted. “I love Dodger to death but, well, she’s not McJones. And, honestly, even if all of you were dead and I could only bring one back, I’d choose him.”

 

“And not me?”, questioned Austin in mock outrage.

 

Doing a mental assessment of the votes, Dean realized Jared hadn’t voted yet, and that left him to break the tie. Jared, who he couldn’t trust at all, who seemed to care more about the Trickster than his own team. Dean felt sick.

 

“So, Jared?”, Jeff prompted.

 

He hesitated. Jared seemed distant. “I… I don’t know…”, he muttered. “Dodger… she didn't deserve to die, but, well…”

 

Dean held his breath and felt tears fill his eyes. “Guys… but… we went to save McJones!”

 

“And Dodger died for that,” Chad countered. “She’s a hero! Doesn’t a hero deserve to come home?”

 

There was something almost hopeless in his voice that Dean couldn’t help but recognize. A desperation; the kind that could only be held by someone who’d lost someone they loved very much. It was how Lucah had sounded when the boulder fell on Jon. How Luke sounded when Jeff fell in front of him. How he knew he sounded himself now.

 

So, this was his choice? Be selfless for someone else’s broken heart to mend, or selfish to mend his own? 

 

He looked at Chad. He looked near tears as well and was holding onto a burnt scrap of a coat. Dodger’s coat. He knew all too well by the bent up glasses clipped to his shirt how it felt to have nothing left of someone precious but a little memento. That was something he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy.

 

“...Chad’s right,” he conceded. “Dodger should be get it.”

 

Austin looked appalled. “No! No, you can’t… We need McJones!”

 

“You just said we didn’t!”, Chad exclaimed. “Come on, Dodger deserves it!”

 

“I thought you would all overrule me and I could tell McJones that I could totally handle it alone…”, Austin muttered. “My big brother should come home. I miss him!”

 

Dean couldn’t help it, the tears spilled over. No matter what he chose, his friends would be hurting. “Jared, you have to choose!”, he exclaimed. “It’s a tie no matter what we do, so just break it!”

 

He handed Jared the Totem, and he studied it for a moment before throwing it to the ground, letting it shatter. 

 

As everyone stared at him, he looked up. There was an odd shade of red in his eyes that hadn't been there before, and a cruel smirk on his face. “There,” he stated coldly in a voice that wasn't his own. “It’s broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written the day that the episode where coffee queen died came out so idk what really happens or who they really bring back. this is a written representation on how torn i am about who it should be and how todd is breaking me by making me wait a hecking week to find out.


	6. [MC6] Faking an Imitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey like spoilers for latest episode okay

I remembered dying, that much I knew for sure. I remembered a cry of panic leaving my throat, something rushing into every part of my body, and overwhelming pain. It was funny, to remember dying so distinctly.

Weirder still, I didn’t remember being dead hardly at all. Only thing I could remember was that red poppy that got shoved behind my ear. Someone told me that “he would know what it means”. Judging by his reaction when he saw it, “he” was Dean, but hell if I knew who that was or what it was supposed to mean. Maybe it wasn’t even when I was dead, maybe it was Todd and I was just super ultra out of it.

There was a gap, though. Memories before the poppy and after it felt different. And when I’d look at my reflection, I felt a little strange. Like I had remembered it looking a little different. Especially the eyes; I couldn’t look into my own eyes without feeling nauseous.

So, when Dean questioned if I was the real Dodger or not, my heart fell. Of course not; of course I was a fake. I’d not come back- or at least, Dodger hadn’t. I did, and I wasn’t her.

Maybe I was a spy for Todd, or a weapon set to explode! I knew I wasn’t right, if nothing else. I was fake. I was fake and I shouldn’t have been there...

Tears filled my eyes as I fought the urge to curl up in the corner. Fake... fake... worthless...

“You okay?”

Chad had come over, bearing a worried frown. I just mumbled “I’m not real,” since it was all I could really get out of the mess of my mind.

“Of course you’re real!”, he objected.

“But-“

“Even if you aren’t the first Dodger,” he added. “You’re still Dodger, and even if you’re a clone, you’re still the best!”

I smiled a tiny bit. “Thank you...”

He hugged me tight. His hugs were just as nice and warm and safe as I’d remembered. “Don’t worry,” he said softly. “I’ll love you even if you’re a clone.”

Love? I giggled. “Aren’t you married, mister?”

Chad laughed too. “Well, I mean, he’s probably gonna divorce me for the other Barney anyways, let’s be real.”

We both laughed at that, and for a minute, I felt alright. I felt real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would die for Dodger and anyone who says she was the wrong choice to bring back can personally fight me behind a Starbucks in the dead of night


End file.
